Aftershock
by BamboozledChickadee
Summary: Danny Phantom went missing 2 weeks ago and now his cousin Lucy becomes an orphan and ends up living with Jack, Maddie, and Jazz Fenten. She finds out about Danny being half ghost, but keeps it a secret, but for how long?
1. Prologue

_(The last episode happened but Danny's secret wasn't told to anyone that day)_

_Danny Fenton is missing, and Amity Park is infested with a whole lot of ghosts, we cower in our houses. I am Lucy Fenton and I am Danny Fenton's cousin, my mother and father died a week ago, my only relatives are Danny Fenton's parents. _

~Amity Park~

"Well, it seems that you will be staying with your Aunt and Uncle here, even though you lived in New York beforehand" said the social worker. The woman goes over to the phone and calls my aunt and uncle. I tune her out as I await them to come and get me, I wonder if Danny remembers me, I wonder if Jazz does, but most of all I wonder why people hide in there houses, it is a nice day after all.

"Lucy, they will be coming in five minutes, get your stuff" the social worker ordered. "Okay" I replied. I watched them come through the door in their jump suits, "come on, we have to get to your room that you will share with Danny when he comes back" Aunt Maddie said. We drove to their house and I opened the door to see a ghost shaped like an octopus.

I went right through it, I am not scared of ghosts anymore, my Uncle Jack looked at me with his jaw dropped. I went up the stairs, I went to Danny's room and set my suitcase on the extra bed and headed for Jazz's room. "You're here!" Jazz said as I entered her room, she came up and hugged me. "How is it going Jazz?" I asked. "Okay I guess, and you look a lot like Danny you know" she said smiling. Actually, I looked just like him, black hair, blue eyes and I was about the same size. All I had different was a ponytail, I even wore jeans and a tee shirt all the time.

"Speaking of Danny, where is he?" I asked. "We don't know, he went missing shortly after school two weeks ago" Jazz replied looking sorrowful. I was speechless, I just...couldn't find the words to say, but she looked at me and I knew that she understood. "Well, the teachers sent you some homework to have done by tomorrow, if you need help you know where to find me." Jazz said, holding out some textbooks. "I will get right on it" I said, grabbing the textbooks.

I worked through the night, working on the homework, wondering where Danny was, talking with Jazz, then I finally went to bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Sam & Tucker

I woke up ready for school, I got on a tee shirt and a pair of jeans, I decided to walk to school today. I was hoping I wouldn't get picked on today-I guess I could dream. Dash Backster keeps on calling me Lucy Fenturd, then I walked into a goth girl and an African American boy with a PDA in his hands. I mean literally walked into them, we all fell to the ground.

"Hey watch where your-" The goth girl said. "You look just like Danny, only...a girl" The boy said. "You know my cousin?" I asked. "Who are you?" The girl asked. "My name in Lucy Fenton and I am Danny's cousin" I replied, wow this girl was getting annoying. "Well I'm Sam, and this is Tucker" the girl introduced. "Do you know much about his disappearance? Nobody is telling me anything! Danny is now the family member that I have the best relationship now, ever since my parents died I have been living with my Aunt and Uncle which started yesterday." I said. "Class is going to start, we will tell you after school" Tucker replied.

Soon it was time for lunch, I had a boat load of homework. Dash tripped me while I was carrying my tray to my table. "Nice face fenturd" Dash said mockingly to me. Sam and Tucker came to my aid quickly. We sat at a table together and I didn't have enough money to buy more lunch so I just sat at the table and got to know Tucker and Sam.

Apparently, Danny still wasn't popular, in fact was Dash's favorite kid to pick on. What I really wanted to know they didn't know, or at least they didn't tell me. Soon lunch was over and it was time for me to go to my next class, math class and I had a test. I soon had finished my math test and turned it in, the teacher said for me to get my stuff because the bell would ring any second. This was my last class, so I quickly got my books and the school bell rang. I got to my locker and put my books in my backpack, I was soon out the door and waiting for Sam and Tucker.

They came out within 10 minutes, they came over with serious faces. "Hi, are you going to tell me now?" I asked. "Well, first of all, Danny left, and he will be back, second, he only told us, third, tell no one" Tucker replied. "Why did he leave?" I asked. "A reason only he could answer" Sam answered. "When will he come back?" I asked. "When he wants to" Sam replied.


	3. Chapter 2: Danny

I walked home soon after Sam and Tucker told me about Danny. I was a block from home when a ghost that looked like it was made of a computer. It was about to touch me when a girl ghost came out of nowhere and punched the ghost. She sucked it into some kind of thermos, and turned to face me. "Are you okay?" asked the ghost. "Yeah, thanks, and what is your name?" I asked. "Dani, Dani Phantom" She replied. Then I watched as Dani flew away.

I resumed walking down the street, and I caught a glimpse of a ghost just like Dani, accept it was a boy. He kept on going, then I looked in the direction he was going, HE IS GOING TO MY NEW HOME! I ran after him, trying to reach my Uncle Jack's house before he did. Then he started to float down, I watched as he went into an alley, so I followed him, I hid behind a trash can. Two rings of light went around him, showing a normal boy, but not just any boy, he was my cousin. I came out from behind the trash can, careful to be quiet.

"Danny?" I asked, then he turned around. "Lucy, what are you doing here?" Danny asked. "My parents died in a car crash, and where have you been?" I asked in reply. "Nothing, just clearing my head" he replied. "Are you done clearing your head?" I asked with a smirk. "Yeah, and sorry about your parents" Danny said sympathetically. "Its okay, at least I get to hang out with you" I said with a big smile.

We walked in the door and we saw the house was empty, Danny looked upstairs and he told me to look downstairs. I walked down the stairs and looked around, I saw a hole in the wall, and next to it was some blueprints for a 'Ghost Portal' to the 'Ghost Zone'. I saw a small jumpsuit in the corner of the room, I grabbed it, put it on, and removed the sticker of my uncle. I walked inside the machine and pushed the green button.


	4. Chapter 3: Not Again!

~Danny's POV~

I went downstairs and saw Lucy in the ghost portal, and it was turning red. I watched as she came out of the portal, looking like an older version of Dani, except she had the same suit I did. I hid on the staircase thinking _this can't be happening!_ I walked silently upstairs, it was best if she told me herself, so I hope she will understand why I didn't tell her I'm half ghost.

~Lucy's POV~

I looked in a mirror and saw I looked like that ghost girl Dani Phantom. I looked like Danny Phantom with the jumpsuit, I hope I'm not dead. I then realized that Danny might come downstairs any second, so I hid behind some stuff in the lab. _Am I dead? Am I a ghost?_ I asked myself. "Come on...why does my life have to be so...horrible" I whispered, then I made a fist with my hand. I watched as the ghost me turned into the normal me, just like what Danny did. Deciding to act as if nothing happened, I walked up the stairs, to my shared room.

Just as I was pulling the homework from my backpack, Danny walked into the room. "Did you find them?" He asked. "Nope, but I have homework to do, so hush!" I replied. "Wait, are we sharing a room?" Danny demanded to know. "Yes, we are, Jazz didn't want to share a room, she thought I would interrupt her studding. Plus, they all treat us as if we are twins, they think we want to share a room" I replied. "Oh, I don't care if we do or not, I am just wondering. I kind of understand why they think we are twins, we look alike, we like about the same things" Danny pointed out. "How about you do some homework" I said with a smirk, handing him two weeks worth of homework. He stared at me with eyes as wide as saucers, losing the smile, but he grabbed the homework anyway. We both sat there the rest of the night, doing homework, and telling stories. Soon my aunt and uncle arrived, so we both said goodnight and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Everyone Has Secrets

~Lucy's POV~

I woke up to birds chirping, and the everyday noises of inventing. When I stepped out of bed so did Danny, we both smiled. "Has Dash given you trouble at school?" Danny asked. "He called me Fenturd" I replied, trying to keep a straight face. He gave me a smirk, then he left the room so I could get dressed. I walked out the door, grabbed a banana, then headed out the front door, Danny trailing behind. We had to walk to school because they had no room on the bus for both of us, so we both walked. In first hour class, I had my elbow on the desk, one minute it was there, the next minute it disappeared and I fell to the floor. Mr. Lancer walked up to me. " , there is no sleeping in my classroom!" He lectured. "Sorry Mr. Lancer" I apologized. Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked over at me, as if they were deciding something.

Then lunch came, I walked over to the table and I heard them talking. "What do you mean she stepped in the portal?" Tucker asked in a whisper. "She did the same thing I did, she is now half ghost" Danny replied. Sam saw me, she seemed to be asking if I heard, but she didn't ask aloud. I leaned in and whispered in Danny's ear, "If I'm like you, then do I talk about you behind you back?" I walked over to an empty table and sat there, not eating my food. The rest of the day, I ignored any chatter, and I never looked at Danny, Tucker, or Sam. Thoughts kept on getting caught in my mind, although one in particular stuck, _How will I ever tell Danny my secret, he already knows the ghost, but does he know my horrible memory? _

I had been in my room by the time Danny got home, he seemed to study me, as if judging me. I hated that, I hated having secrets, and most of all, I hated my parents. One thing I know that he doesn't is that everyone has a secret, big or small, even the honest have secrets. Let me tell you, I am not the most honest person ever, it runs in the family I guess.


	6. Note

I seem to have misplaced my USB, so until I find it (I swear it was on my desk an hour ago) no stories will be updated. This will be posted on each and every one of my stories. These notes will be deleted as soon as I find my USB. I probably will find it in the morning, but in my room, it eats things, so I might not see it for a month if I'm too unlucky.

Sorry for the inconvenience my few readers!

~R.A.N.~


End file.
